1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable mat that has multiple manually formed specific individual configurations held by fasteners for use as a cushion or pillow, especially when seated during travel, for enhancing comfort. The device can provide support in seating of any kind, including office, automobile, aircraft, trains, sofa and other seating venues. The device can be used as a yoga or exercise mat and also for supporting the back, neck or other body parts. The mat is useful for resting or sleeping.
2. Description of Related Art
Long-distance air travel today is commonplace throughout the world in this global economy and environment. Traveling for hours on an aircraft in a cramped small space is commonplace. Long rides on other means of transportation are also well-known including cars and buses and trains. Most of the seats available in public transportation and especially economy class provide such a cramped environment that it is almost impossible to get comfortable especially for long periods of time. Public transportation seats are often made to be durable and are not as soft or comfortable as the public would like them to be, especially for long travels. Individuals vary in comfort and orthopedic needs. The device described herein can be adjusted to support a plurality of individuals with special needs. The prior art describes numerous cushions and pillows which attempt to support the human body in various positions in chairs and recliners and flat surfaces. Oftentimes such devices can be cumbersome to carry when traveling and each device has only a single specific use.
The portable mat described herein provides a comfortable device that is easily transported during travel and that can provide multiple different configurations as a cushion or pillow or seat cover that makes a cramped seat environment specifically comfortable for multiple different body positions, comfort and support.